The disclosed invention is a novel toy intended for use by cats, dogs, ferrets, and other pets that chase small animals and play with balls. The present invention relates to balls made of flexible, resilient material and to toys that incorporate squeakers that may activated by squeezing the toy.
Pets such as cats, dogs, and ferrets are hunters by nature and are said to instinctively chase after small animals. Therefore they have a tendency to engage in play activities that involve chasing and catching small objects such as rolling balls. Many types of balls or ball-like toys have been invented to appeal to the play patterns of pets. Some of these balls incorporate features that make them resemble animals in order to more strongly appeal to the hunting instinct that is believed to be at the basis of the play activity.
In addition, ball toys for pets commonly incorporate a squeaker that produces a high-pitch sound not unlike the sound a small creature might make. The squeaker is thought to add another level of interest to the pet by making the toy more like a living animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,352,047 to Boje and U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,794 to Johns both show a hollow toy ball with facial features that bring to mind an animal. Both inventions have features that pop out or protrude when the ball or toy is pressed or squeezed. Such a devices must be airtight so that no air can escape, since the pop-out features rely on internal air pressure to cause them to protrude. Therefore, no air-activated squeaker can be utilized in these devices, since such a squeaker depends upon air rushing through it, escaping from the hollow inside of the device and thereby relieving the internal air pressure.
In addition, neither of the above-mentioned patents teach a toy that depicts the entire animal complete with body and limbs. Therefore they do not convey a convincing image of a real living animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,773 to Koepeke et al disloses a device which, like those of Boje and Johns, depends upon internal air pressure to cause part of it to protrude when the device is squeezed or deformed. Therefore the device of Koepeke also cannot utilize an air-activated squeaker.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,723 to Resta et al shows a squeezable toy ball that simulates the appearance of a human organ. The device is filled with fluid that produces a gurgling sound. Such a device is not suitable for use by pets such as cats, dogs, or ferrets because the sharp teeth of the pet would likely pierce the outer shell of the device during rough play, causing the fluid to leak out, possibly damaging the home in which it may be used or harming the pet who may ingest the fluid. Also, the device of Reset et al. does not incorporate an air-activated squeaker and does not resemble an animal.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 142,395 to Fisk et al shows a design for a toy ball shaped like the head of animal. Such a ball cannot roll in all directions due to the long protruding ears and so its play value is thereby limited. Also it.does not resemble an entire animal and is therefore less realistic than a ball that gives the image of a complete animal. Thirdly, it does not incorporate a squeaker.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 424,256 to Lindgren shows a design for a round ball for pets with a face on it. Such a toy does not provide as realistic a representation as does a ball that resembles a complete animal body including limbs. Also the facial features do not protrude from the surface of the ball in any way. Therefore the ball is perfectly round in all practical respects and will roll in a smooth manner. The invention of the applicant incorporates features that protrude slightly from the surface of the ball which, in addition to giving a more realistic appearance, impart an erratic motion to it as it rolls, thereby giving a more realistic impression of a small animal scurrying about.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 145,875 to Plebanek shows a clown contorted in a shape that is generally round like a ball, however the device does not incorporate a squeaker.
The invention comprises a hollow ball of resilient or flexible material made to resemble a small creature. The ball has an air-activated noise-maker or squeaker.
The present invention provides novel ball for use by pets that offers several advantageous features. The ball, having a hollow cavity inside, is light in weight and therefore easy to bat about. Being made of resilient, flexible material, the ball is easily deformed when bitten by the pet, thereby allowing the pet to better grip it in its mouth. Because the ball is formed in the shape of an animal, it appeals to pets that tend to chase animals. The invention incorporates at least one air-activated sound-making device, such as a squeaker. Such a sound feature adds to the play value of the ball by increasing its resemblance to an animal. The ball rolls freely in all directions yet, due to the slightly protruding features on its outer surface, such as ears, legs, and tail, it moves with a slightly erratic motion, accompanied by a pitter-patter sound when used on a smooth, hard surface such as a wooden or tile floor. The erratic motion and pitter-patter sound evoke the sense of a moving animal.